


O Holy Night

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Christmas Cocktails





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Prompt: Christmas Cocktails

Sirius came round for Christmas and drank Harry under the table as he did every year without fail.

Heated words were followed by heated touch as Sirius pressed Harry against the wall, his hand slipping between them and wrapping around Harry's cock.

"Fuck, Sirius," Harry gasped, his fingers digging into Sirius's shoulders as his hips thrust forward. One last tug on Harry's prick sent him over the edge. 

"Knew you wanted me," Sirius said, gleam in his eye. "'M going to fuck you now."

What changed this Christmas, Harry didn't know but, with Sirius pounding his arse, Harry didn't care.


End file.
